Anniversary
by Soundless Gypsy
Summary: Sho went on a four year world tour. Hes back and he wants to see one person... Did very thing change or is ti still the same? Did he miss anything in the four years he was gone? PLEASE PLEASE READ IT


Anniversary

Greetings! Thank you for clicking on this link and reading my story! I hope you enjoy my story.**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

It has been four years since Fuwa Sho went on a world tour. He was just happy to be back in Tokyo. Wondering how Kyoko was doing, if shes grown more beautiful then before. He has felt that he has matured and he was ready to start a new begining with Kyoko. He really did miss her beautiful, bright, sweet smile. " Sho were here... when we get to your apatment got to be bed, you should really rest**. **Please Sho rest." Sho looked up at Shoko, while she kept on talking about resting and to take better care of his body. He just sighed and laid his head on Shoko's lap. " FINE... then let me rest a while", sho said while he was already falling asleep. Shoko looked at Sho's sleeping face. She smiled to herself...' like this ... you look like a child.'

Next Morning-

Sho woke up in his huge king size bed looking at his window. He looked at the sun rays coming threw his window. He turned his whole body to face the window. He looked outside for a minute then turned to look at his clock. It was 11 in the morning, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He decided that he was going to go visit the one person he has been dieing to see for a while.

Once he walked out of his apartment he was already in disguise, he decided it was a good day for a walk. As he walked down the street he was surprisingly comftorable walking among fan girls and not getting there attention. His thoughts were full of HER to even notice anything. He really wanted to see her. ' She must be beautiful. Oh how i miss you.'

Suddenly a simple cute flower shop caught his attention. He walked towards the small flower shop. And went up to the clerk and asked, " Excuse me, I'm looking for a bouquet that says or experesses the words ' I LOVE YOU'..." The young women smiled not reconizing the singer and turned to look for the particular bouquet. As he stood there nervously taping his finger on the counter while waiting for the young women to come back. " Is ths for your girlfriend? Is it your anniversary? " the smiling clerk asked Sho. Sho just smiled at her " Something like that". The clerk handed Sho a bouquet " Is this what your looking for." Sho's smile brightened" PERFECT! Thank you."

While he walked down the street straight to LME, he looked at the bouquet. It was simple but beautiful. The bouquet had breath taking red roses, with babies breath and leather leaves. To make the roses standout more and radiate the simple beauty of the flowers all together. He was confedent, today was the day he would confess his love.

As he opened the doors to LME, his heart started to beat rapidly. He when up to the front desk. " Excuse me, but can i see Mogami Kyoko." As the secretary looked up and smiled thinking it was a fan, "I'm sorry, shes busy, Ohhh my i ask who you are."

Sho quickly took of his shades and his cap, " Please , i would love to see her... I'm a friend of hers." The receptionist immediately reconizes the pop- idol and blushes out of embarrassment. " I'm so sorry Fuwa-san, You may, but she"ll be busy, would you mind waiting?" Sho just noddes and a worker showed him the way. When he opened the door he immediately saw kyoko standing with the director. Sho just stood there and stared at kyoko, she was more than beautiful. She was wearing a light blue sun dress that fell at her knees. Her hair has grown longer and she dyed her hair to the original color. The dress brought out her captivating carmel brown eyes and her rosey cheeks. As he started to walk towards her a tall figure walked pass him making him stop at his tracks and look at the tall figure. The tall man was carrying a massive stunning bouquet.

As kyoko sat down and was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the tall figure infront of her. Everyone including Sho noticed and stopped to look toward Kyoko direction. She looked up and saw a very handsome man looking at her. She smiled and started to stand up. Ren placed a hand on her lap stopping her. Ren got on one knee and looked at his beloved Kyoko.

" Kyoko, I can't believe that your by myside.

I couldn't have lived till now

If it wasn't for you, I would have been so lost.

Not knowing what to do.

You put me together, only now can I see.

You make me what i am, you complete me.

You made me feel and see what true love is.

I LOVE YOU, Kyoko- HAPPY ANNIVERSARY."

Ren handed her the bouquet as Kyoko started to cry. Both not knowing thay had an audience. Kyoko stood up placing the bouquet on her seat and throwing hersle into Ren's arms. Hugging him and kissing any where she could reach,Ren laughed. He placed a soft kiss on kyoko's lips.

Once there kiss was over and Ren placed kyoko down. Kyoko blush not knowing if she should tell Ren. But she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for long. Kyoko grapped Ren's shirt collar pulling him down to her and wispered somthing in his ear.

Everyone and including Sho looked at the happy couple. They were curious in what kyoko had wispered into Ren's ear. But knowing what they saw... Kyoko blushing and Ren's shocked face, it was something big.

Sho was feeling sick to the core watching the couple infront of him. Then he heard something that took a blow to his stomach. It was there 2nd wedding anniversary. Sho's world was falling apart. While he was on his world tour, Kyoko feel in love and got married. And worst of all she feel in love and married Tsuruga Ren.

When Kyoko finished whispering her sercet to Ren. She looked at Ren and he didn't move. Trying to process the information, This only caused a panic look on Kyoko's face, not knowing what to do. Kyoko waved her hand infront of him trying to get his attention. Ren's shocked face slowly turned into a wide smile.

He quickly lifted kyoko in his arms, causing her to squeal. He hugged her and then he started to spin, kyoko just giggled. And Ren yelled out of pure joy, " I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Forgetting they weren't alone. Everyone was in shocked to hear what ren yelled out.

A shocked Yashiro walked up to them. He squealed like a fan girl and hugged kyoko. He was the first one to congratulate the happy couple.

Everyone congratulated them one by one. Both Kyoko and Ren embarrased that they made a huge scene. They were both lost in their own little world.

To there surpris Sho also congratulated them and handed them the bouquet. Kyoko just smiled and looked up at Ren. Ren knew that the bouquet wasn't for them but for just Kyoko. He watched the singer leave.

On the New-

We just heard that Kyoko and Ren are going to have a baby. CONGRATUALTIONS to the new family.

Mean while in America-

Kuu was fliping threw the channels, looking for something intresting to watch. Meanwhile Julie was in the Kitchen making a snack for both of them. Kuu suddenly stopped on a channel, they were interviewing Ren and Kyoko. " Honey, come quickly ther interviewing our children." Kuu called out to his wife.

"One - minute Honey, I'm almost done." Kuu just watching there children's happy faces and holding hands threw out the interview. Kuu listened, not missing a word. Then he suddenly the hostess said... " Ren, Kyoko is it true that you both expecting a baby." Ren looked at Kyoko's flushed face. And they both nodded. " Yes we are" said Ren squeezind Kyoko's hand.

Kuu dropped the remote and yelled" were going to be GRANDPARENTS." Making Julie drop whatever was in her hand and run towards her husband. She looked up at him searching for what he said what true. Kuu hugged his wife and wispered" Honey , were going to be grandparents." Those words caused her to cry. " Kuu we need to get on the next flight to Tokyo. I need to see my babies." he nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile-

Ren and Kyoko sat cozly together on the sofa , watching t.v. A slight chill passed threw making them shiver. Both looked at eath other, they felt that something crazy was going to happe. But they ignored it , and went back to watching there show. Not knowing that there could parents were on there way...


End file.
